The Summer We Were Together
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Anthony Padilla from Smosh feels like there is something missing in his life. That is until he meets a girl from his past. (A Kalanthony fanfic)
1. Prologue

**Ok new story, and I am really excited about it :O So basically what happens is: 11 year old Anthony Padilla goes with his dad to spend the summer in Missouri. About a week into the vacation he meets a girl named Kristen, and they do all these crazy whacky adventures together. Sadly summer never lasts forever and Anthony has to leave to go back to California. As we fast-forward 15 years later we see Anthony the co creator of Smosh is doing well for himself. He makes a living doing funny sketches and gaming videos with his best friends, but he feels like something is missing. That is until he meets a girl by the name of Kalel (Kristen) conveniently in K-mart. Now Anthony wants to rekindle the relationship they had when they spent the summer together. I hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related**

* * *

Eleven year old Anthony Padilla sat in front of the small TV flipping through the channels yet again for about the sixth time. He had been in Missouri for a week now, and there was absolutely nothing to do. If he would have known it was going to be this boring he would have stayed home, but Anthony wouldn't have wanted that. When his dad first came to him and said he was going away for the summer to look after a sick friend. Anthony couldn't bear being away from him that long and after all the begging, crying and pleading his mother decided to let him go with his dad to Missouri for the summer. The problem was since his dad's friend lived alone, he didn't have much for Anthony to play with. Also Anthony missed his mom, brothers, and his friend Ian. He had met Ian earlier in the school year after their teacher partnered them up to do a science project together. After that they became real good friends and Anthony promised to call him every night while he was up here in Missouri with his dad. Anthony sighed. He just wished he could at least do something remotely fun this summer.

A few more minutes passed and Anthony still was flipping through the channels, but stopped and turned around when he saw his dad standing behind him. He gave Anthony a small sympathetic smile as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"Anthony, why don't you go play outside." Anthony's dad suggested. "See look, there are kids playing jump rope, and hopscotch. Don't you want to join them?"

Anthony shook his head in response. He would want nothing more than to have fun with friends, but he was just too shy. Anthony didn't want to be rejected by these kids like he was in school. "No." he finally spoke.

"You can't spend the whole summer cooped up in here, Anthony. You have to start having a little bit more confidence in yourself." He put his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "You are the smartest, funniest kid I know, and if those kids have a problem with that then they don't know what they're missing, but first you need to go out there and show them what they could be gaining."

Anthony gave his dad a small smile, but then it soon disappeared. "Dad, what if they don't like me? What if they call me a freak? What if…?"

"What if they actually like you and enjoy your company? You won't know unless you try."

Anthony considered it. What if his dad was right? Could he really take that chance? He wouldn't know unless he tried. With that Anthony then got up from the couch, and then walked to the door.

"And where are you going?" His dad asked with a small laugh.

"Out." Anthony said casually as he walked out the door.

Anthony stepped out onto the front porch. The faint summer breeze was nice and calming as it blew through his hair. Anthony scanned the surroundings of the cul-de-sac where there were many kids playing in the street. He saw this one particular group of boys who looked about his age. They were doing tricks on their bikes with a few girls who were watching and cheering them on. Anthony decided to approach them cautiously. As he walked towards them they stared at him curiously, and that frightened Anthony. He wanted to go back and hide forever, but he put that thought to rest as he finally approached the group. "Hi." He said a little too cheerfully. "My name is Anthony, and I'm here for the summer with my dad."

The boy with the short blonde hair on the green bike gave him a small nod. "My name is Michael, but you can call me Mikee. You talk kinda strange. Where are you from?"

"California." Anthony stated.

"Oh, so you're like some Hollywood kid or something."

Anthony didn't understand what that meant. Was he insulting him, or what? "Actually you're thinking of Los Angeles. I'm from Sacramento."

"No, I'm not mistaken; you Hollywood kids look all the same to me. Tell me, do you eat caviar for dinner and drink water from only the most expensive lakes, and sleep on a bed made of clouds?" He asked in a very fancy voice. The group started to laugh hysterically. Anthony though, did not find this funny.

"n-no… I live just like you guys do!" He said very flustered. This whole situation made Anthony uncomfortable. He knew this was a bad idea, and that the kids wouldn't like him. "I-I-I think you should take that back."

"Why? It's true." Mikee scoffed.

"No its not! You don't know me, or my life. It's stereotypical to think that just because I'm from California. That I am rich and…"

"Sorry." One of the other boys said. "We don't talk to rich kids." The group began to laugh again.

Anthony couldn't take this, and worry started to take over him. He was scared he was going to have a panic attack, but he calmed himself down. Instead, tears began to drop from his face, and his lip began to quiver. He sure wished Ian was here to help him teach these kids a lesson, but he wasn't. Anthony was all alone.

"Look, he's crying!" One of the girls pointed and laughed. Soon almost all the kids on the block started to point and laugh at him.

This was way too much for Anthony to handle. Upset and scared he ran in the other direction. He ran behind the house he was staying in, and then slumped down to the ground. He shut his eyes tight and clamped his hands over his ears. He just wanted them to go away. After a few minutes he opened his eyes, and to his surprise someone was standing right in front of him. Anthony looked up to see a girl about his age staring at him. She had light brownish blond hair that was in a ponytail, and was wearing a t-shirt and pink overhauls.

The girl stared at him for a moment in curiosity, but then decided to speak. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason." Anthony sniffed burying his head into his arms.

"I saw what happened, I'm really sorry." She said sympathetically. "Mikee doesn't mean it though."

"I don't care what he thinks." Anthony grumbled.

The girl walked over and sat beside him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Anthony. What's yours?"

"Kristen." She smiled a big smile which was missing a tooth.

Anthony didn't know much about Kristen, but she seemed very nice. He wanted to know more about her. "So, how old are you, Kristen?"

"Nine. Well actually nine and a quarter."

"I'm eleven." He said casually while picking at the grass. Anthony liked this. He liked Kristen, and it was also fun to talk to someone new for a change.

Anthony and Kristen continued to talk, and learn about one another. Anthony thought Kristen was sweet and funny. She like allot of the things he liked, and wasn't as judgmental as the other kids were. They both were enjoying each other's company. Suddenly someone called for her, breaking the conversation they were having.

"That's my mom." She sighed as she got up from the ground. "I should probably get going." She started towards her house.

"Yeah ok." Anthony said a little disappointed.

Kristen saw this, and turned back towards Anthony. Hey! She yelled excitedly. "Do you like video games?!"

"Yeah. why?"

"Because, maybe tomorrow if it's ok with your dad. You could come over and play some Super Mario with me."

Anthony smiled at her. "I'd like that."

"Cool! See you tomorrow then!" With that she ran off.

Anthony smiled to himself. Maybe _this won't be such a sucky summer after all._ He thought.


	2. Love At First Sight

**Ok so this story takes place in the present, but there will be lots of flashbacks. Sooooooooooooooo…. Yup. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

_Anthony and Kristen sat in the big oak tree in the park. He would be leaving in a few days and this would be one of the last moments he would ever see her. It was getting dark and the chirps of crickets and the light of the fireflies were soothing. As the cool summer air started to set in, Anthony realized he didn't want this moment to end._

"_Anthony?" Kristen asked in a sad voice. _

"_Yeah?" Anthony replied. _

"_What's going to happen when you leave, and go back to California?" _

_Anthony thought for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll go back to school." _

_Kristen looked down at her feet, and then looked up at Anthony with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you". She sniffled. _

_Anthony hugged Kristen as she cried into his shirt. "Kristen, I'm going to miss you too, but please don't cry."_

"_b-b-but what if I never see you again?" She asked in a muffled cry._

_Anthony looked at her, and started to get tears as well. What if they never saw each other again? Will they ever be able to swim at the lake together, or go exploring, or play Pokémon again? "Don't worry about it. If we are truly meant to see each other again we will. Until then I want you to have this." Anthony pulled out a Pikachu keychain he got from the toy machine, and then handed it to Kristen. "I want you to have it to remember me by." _

_Kristen dried her tears and smiled at the plastic keychain, and then looked up at Anthony. She then pulled out a small silver ring, and handed it to him. "I want you to have this to remember me by." _

"_Thanks Kristen." Anthony smiled as he took the ring and slipped it on. "Even without the ring though, I will never ever forget you." Kristen beamed at him, and then went back to looking up at the stars. Anthony did the same and let the sound of nature sing him to a land of dreams. I'll never forget you. He thought to himself._

~ 15 years later ~

Twenty-six year old Anthony Padilla sat on his couch editing Lunch Time with Smosh. It was the first time he came out of his room ever since his breakup with Sarah. He and Sarah had been on and off for about two years, but their recent breakup seemed for real. Anthony never really had a steady girlfriend and most of them only liked him because he was famous. Maybe he was just destined to be single his whole life. Maybe his perfect match was lost, or dead, or doesn't even exist. These were the thoughts going through the emo haired boys mind.

Anthony continued to sit and try to keep Sarah out of his mind. He fiddled with the silver ring on his necklace as he went over the frames with diligence. He tried to keep the thoughts of being alone for the rest of his life at bay in the back of his mind, but not too long after they wash back up to the front, and cause a sea of depression to wash over him. Crashing and swaying around in his heart, but the depression wasn't the worst part about the breakup. No, the worst part was he would always fall in love again knowing exactly how it will end, how it always ends. Maybe things would be different if he had gotten a girlfriend before Smosh was popular, like Ian. All Anthony wanted was a girl to like him for who he really is, and not for what he does on the internet. Was that too much to ask?

Anthony was almost done editing, but he didn't want to stop. He needed something to keep his mind off the breakup. All he really wanted to do was go back to his room, and lay there until the end of time, but he knew that would accomplish nothing. He sighed as he closed the computer. Not even bothering to finish. He then sprawled out on the couch and started to watch TV. As he was doing so, a curly blonde headed Melanie emerged from the hallway.

"Anthony!" She cheered running over to hug him. "You're finally out of your room. That's a good sign right?"

"Yes Melanie, that's a good sign." He chuckled while scooting over to allow her to sit next to him.

She sat down and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. I never liked Sarah anyways, you are so much better off without her. Also she hurt you again, and I don't like seeing you hurt. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I appreciate you being concerned, but I'm ok."

She raised her eyebrow while folding her arms. "Sure, if you say so. Anyways, Ian and I are going shopping in town. Would you like to go with us?"

Again, all Anthony wanted to do was go lay down, but he feels like sulking around isn't going to help him. Also he couldn't put his finger on it, but he had this nagging voice in his head telling him to go. "Yeah, ok." He smiled. "Besides I need to get out of the house. I don't want to turn out all lazy and gross." Anthony said while looking around the room. "Speaking of lazy and gross, where's Ian?"

As if on cue, Ian walked into the living room drying his damp hair with a towel. He was still in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He stopped when he saw Anthony, and grinned. "Anthony, I thought you were dead!" Ian laughed in shock.

"Ian, I thought you got less ugly! I guess we were both wrong." Anthony replied back with a sly smile.

"Ian, you're not ready yet!? How long does it take you to get a shower?" Melanie asked thoroughly annoyed.

"I would have been out sooner, but I was contemplating on life struggles." Ian casually said while shrugging his shoulders.

Melanie let out a small laugh and pointed towards the hallway before saying. "Go get dressed before I get mad."

Ian smiled as he walked over to her and threw his towel over her shoulders. "Now you're super mad!" He yelled in a deep voice before running into his room and shutting the door.

"I swear, sometimes he acts like a five year old." Melanie laughed while removing the towel from her shoulders.

Anthony laughed along with her. That was the kind of relationship he wanted to be in. He wanted a girl who could put up with his immaturity, and laugh along with it. He knew Melanie loved Ian for Ian, and Ian could be himself around her without the fear of being dumped.

Once Ian had finally gotten ready they all went to Target. Melanie had to get some groceries, and Ian wanted to go pick up some props for his and Anthony's summer vacation rap. About twenty minutes into their search Anthony saw a girl. This normally wouldn't be a big deal, because he sees girls all the time, but this girl was different. He could tell she was special just by looking at her. He needed to talk to this girl before she left.

"Hey Ian!" Anthony called him over from the other aisle.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Um… I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Ok, don't fall in!"

Anthony shook his head laughing at Ian's remark, but then quickly sprinted to the makeup aisle where the girl was looking at all the different lipsticks. He walked over to her and smiled. "Hi!" Anthony said cheerfully.

"Hi?" The girl smiled back.

Anthony nearly melted when he saw her smile. She looked even prettier close up. The girl continued to smile while brushing back her blondish brown hair, making it easier for Anthony to see her bright blue eyes. Though, something seemed odd to Anthony. She looked very familiar, but he couldn't match her face with a name.

"So, I am assuming you didn't just come here to say hi, and look at makeup." She giggled as she saw Anthony furiously blush. "My name is Kalel, by the way." She put out her hand.

Anthony laughed while shaking her hand. _Kalel? Wow that's such a unique name._ He thought. "I really like your name Kalel; my names Anthony, Anthony Padilla."

Suddenly Kalel stopped smiling and gave him a strange look.

"Are you ok? Was it something I said?" Anthony asked worried, not wanting to ruin their conversation.

"No, no, it's just I once knew a guy with…." Kalel's eyes widened when she saw the silver ring on his necklace. She then broke out into a big smile.

"What?" Anthony asked a little disturbed about this whole situation.

"Anthony, I can't believe I didn't recognize you before."

"What are you talking abo…." Anthony stopped when he saw Kalel pull out her car keys which had a small Pikachu keychain on it. It took Anthony a second to make the connection, but finally he realized. How could he have been so blind? "Kristen?!"


	3. The Fiancé

**Ok, so I realized that in the introduction on the prologue I said Anthony and Kalel reunited at Kmart, but in the last chapter they reunited at Target. In all honesty this is not a bid deal and has no affect whatsoever on the story, but I just wanted to tell you. Idk why ._. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

_Anthony sat on the big tire swing that hung from the strong oak tree. He swayed back and forth letting his feet scoot across the ground as he watched Mikee and Kristen run around playing tag. Anthony didn't like it when Kristen played with Mikee, or any boy for that matter. He didn't know why, but he just got this sick feeling when she was having fun with other boys that weren't him. He didn't know why, or how he developed this emotion, but he didn't like it. _

_Kristen noticed the sick look on Anthony's face, and stopped to go check on him. "Hey!" She called, running towards him. She stopped to take a breath when she got to Anthony, but then spoke. "What's wrong? You look like you're going to throw up, or something."_

_Anthony looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Why are you hanging out with Mikee so much?"_

"_Because he's my friend." She smiled innocently. "Why?" _

_Anthony looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. _

_Kristen saw this and started to laugh. "What are you, jealous?"_

"_NO!" Anthony panicked. _

"_Yes you are!" Kristen mocked. "I can tell." _

_Am I jealous? He thought. The only time Anthony had felt this way was when his brother was born, and his mom paid more attention to his brother than him. Was he jealous then? "I-I-'m not jealous."_

"_Are too!"_

"_Are not!" Anthony kicked the dirt out from under his feet and it scattered all over Kristen. _

_Kristen coughed and sputtered. "Aghk it got in my mouth, not cool!"_

"_Yeah? What are ya gonna do about it?" Anthony smiled smugly. _

_Kristen smiled sweetly, and then pushed him off the swing. He hit the ground with a thud. "Catch me if you can!" She taunted while running away. _

_Anthony propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" He laughed, as he picked himself up and ran to go play with his friends. _

After the hugging, laughing, and yes tears; Anthony and Kalel were reunited once again. As they calmed down they started talking about their lives. Anthony learns that Kalel is also youtuber, and owns a channel called cozplai. She also is working on her own clothing design, and decided to use the inheritance from her grandfather to do it. Which Anthony thought was amazing, because he met her grandfather while he was in Missouri, and he seemed to always love Kalel's drawing and sketches. When she moved to California she lived with another youtuber, Joey Graceffa, but then she moved to Sacramento. Anthony didn't know why, but when he asked he what had made her move here she completely avoided the question.

Kalel learned a lot about Anthony as well. He was part of Smosh, and she had heard of them, but never really bothered to look them up. She regrets it now and maybe if she did, she and Anthony might have been reunited sooner. It was amazing though, Anthony had always been so shy, but he always loved making people laugh. She was so happy for him.

As they were talking, Ian and Melanie decided to pop by. They found Anthony chatting up this girl, and he was smiling. Melanie gave Ian a smile that said 'heeee's baaack'. In response Ian just rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend.

"Do you think we should intrude?" Melanie whispered.

"That might not be a good idea I mean…."

"Anthony hi!" Melanie rushed over to Anthony, ignoring Ian's words.

"Why, do I even bother?" Ian mumbled to himself walking over to Anthony.

Anthony looked over to see Melanie and Ian coming over this way. Kalel gave him a look that said 'do you know these people'. He gave a sad defeated nod in response. "Ian, what are you guys doing here?" Anthony asked slightly annoyed, but still managed to keep the smile on his face.

"Getting Melanie a HEARING AID." He laughed, earning a playful punch on the arm from Mel.

"Oh my gosh, is that Ian?" Kalel squealed while hugging him. "It's been forever!"

Ian looked over at Melanie who was raising her eyebrow waiting for an explanation, but Ian couldn't think of one. He had no idea who this girl was. "Uhm…. I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Kalel looked a little took back by this. "It's me Kristen, from Missouri. I go by Kalel now, though."

It took Ian a moment to remember, but then it snapped. He remembered going to visit Anthony while he was up in Missouri. He remembered talking to Anthony on the phone, and Anthony would talk about Kristen all the time. He remembered a sweet nine year old girl who was obsessed with Pokémon, and laughed at all his jokes. "Kristen?!" He hugged back. "Holy crap, you're here."

For the next thirty minutes they all talked about the lost years. Melanie didn't really get most of it, but it sounds like her and Anthony has a lot of chemistry together. Which pleased her to no end; she always liked seeing Anthony happy.

Anthony was so happy to see Kalel, but she seemed off. She kept looking at her phone as if she were waiting for someone. Suddenly a man walked up behind her, and hugged her from behind. This shocked Anthony. _Who was this guy? _He thought.

"Oh, um… Anthony, this is my fiancé, Brent."

_Fiancé?_ Anthony thought. "Oh." Anthony mumbled as He looked at the ground.

Ian and Melanie gave each other a worried look.

"So you're getting married? That's great!" Anthony said cheerfully, but you could tell his heart just broken into two.

"Yeah, we are actually getting married at the end of the summer." She smiled sadly.

"Oh." Anthony looked at Brent, and there just wasn't something right about him.

Brent looked at Anthony and smiled while extending his hand. He had short brown hair that was styled very neatly. He was your usually tall, tan, and handsome, and he wore a nice shirt and tie. Anthony examined himself, tall, dorky, and emo. As much as he didn't want to, Anthony accepted the hand shake.

Brent pulled back as Anthony almost reached his hand, running his own through his hair. He laughed. "Brent, Brent Anderson." He introduced himself. "I am a lawyer, _and_ a business owner." He smiled his very fake looking smile once more. "If you ever get into trouble." He eyed Anthony as if he would. "Give me a call."

Anthony just stood there and looked at the ground.

"So what do you do?" Brent asked nosily.

"Well, I make videos on the internet." Anthony mumbled shyly. He felt so small, and insignificance.

Brent smirked as if Anthony's job was a disgrace, as if Anthony was bellow him.

"Actually, we run a Channel called Smosh on youtube. We have over thirteen million people subscribed to us, _and_ we have three other channels. I say we make a pretty good living." Ian chimed in, not afraid to show Brent that he couldn't get away with what he was doing to Anthony.

Brent narrowed his eyes at Ian, but then turned his attention to Kalel. "I think we should go babe. We have a lot of wedding stuff to attend to."

"Oh ok." She smiled sweetly. Bye Anthony, by Ian, and it was really nice meeting you Melanie." Kalel said hugging them one by one. After that Brent and Kalel left; leaving only Anthony, Ian, and Melanie.

Anthony couldn't believe Kalel was engaged to that douche. Hell, he couldn't believe she was getting married. Also he couldn't shake the feeling that Brent wasn't all he said he was. Anthony started to get this horrible feeling in his gut, and he knew it wasn't the stomach flu. That feeling was jealousy.

After a while just standing there in silence, Ian spoke. "Well, that dude was a douche."

Anthony and Melanie nodded their heads in agreement.


	4. The Lake

**Heyyy long time no see. So the reason why Kalel is engaged is because I wanted Kalel to be unavailable so Anthony would have more of a challenge winning her heart. Plus it makes the story more interesting…Yep yep yep!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

_Anthony sat on the front porch of their temporary house, playing marbles by himself. He wasn't that bothered by being alone, but it would help if he had someone to play with. He could play with Kristen, but his stupid shyness always got the best of him. Anthony wondered what it would be like to have this huge boost of confidence. Ian had that, speaking his mind and standing up to pretty much anyone who dared make fun of Anthony. Anthony though, was the exact opposite, and he hated it. _

_A few minutes passed and Anthony was still playing marbles when a shadow appeared before him. He glanced up to see Kristen with her hands on her hips. _

_She narrowed her eyes. "Anthony Padilla!"_

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_Why haven't you come over to play? Do you think I got cooties, or something?" She asked with her hands still on her hips. _

"_No."_

"_Are you sick?" _

"_No." _

"_Do you just not like me?" _

"_No!" _

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Well I didn't think you wanted to hang out with me. I didn't want to bother you." He said sheepishly. _

"_What?! You're like the coolest guy ever! You're like a strong number five on my list of cool guys." Kristen laughed._

_Anthony smiled at this. He was relieved that Kristen liked him, and that she wanted to hang out with him more. "So what do you want to do?" He said, putting the marbles in his pocket. "Want to go play video games?" _

"_Actually, I have another idea in mind." Kristen said wile dragging Anthony by his hand. _

_Kristen guided Anthony a little ways up the hill past the park, which held a heavy wooded area. They entered the woods and kept walking until they came up to a metal fence and a no trespassing sign. Kristen lifted the rusted fence, and then crawled under it once she maneuvered herself to the other side; she looked at Anthony and raised her eyebrow. "You coming?" _

"_Um… Kristen I don't think this is a good idea."Anthony said a little unsure. _

"_No it's ok; I do this all the time." _

_Anthony sighed shrugging his shoulders, and then crawled under the fence._

_Kristen guided him to a clearing, and in the middle of it was a lake. _

_Anthony stared at Kristen with a questioning look, but she ignored him. She then removed her shoes and overhauls. Anthony stared in shock as she ran and jumped into a lake. Kristen looked at him and smiled. "Jump in the water is fine!" _

"_Are you crazy?!" He croaked. _

"_Only a little." She giggled. _

_Anthony thought this was crazy. He didn't have any swimming trunks, the water might be gross, and he would have to take his shirt off in front of Kristen. There was no way he was going in there, but it was starting to get very hot and swimming did sound fun. Anthony finally decided that if he didn't cool off soon, he would burn to death. With another annoyed sigh, he lifted his shirt over his head and took off his shoes. He ran into the lake and sighed with relief when the cool water hit his sizzling skin. After about an hour of splashing around in the water, Anthony realized that coming here wasn't a bad idea after all. _

* * *

Anthony sat at the edge of his bed with the phone in his hand. "You can do this Anthony. You have Kalel's number; just call her to hang out." He mumbled to himself. It had been two days since their reunion at Target, and Kalel had given him her number. Anthony dialed the number once again, but soon chickened out at the last minute. He cursed himself for being such a wimp. Why couldn't he just call her?

Anthony was in deep thought when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Anthony said, falling back on his bed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to call kalel anytime soon.

Ian walked in and glanced at Anthony with a sympathetic smile on his face. "No luck, huh?" Anthony shook his head. "Well, you'll get the courage to call her eventually dude." Ian scratched the back of his head awkwardly before speaking again. "Um… I'm heading over to do some Grand Theft Smosh with the guys. You can come if you want, or we could film something for Gametime." Ian suggested, hoping it would put Anthony in a better mood.

"No, it's cool, go have fun." Anthony sighed, giving Ian a half smile.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked. Anthony nodded his head. "Ok, I'm going to leave now." Ian sighed in defeat as he left the room.

It had been about an hour and Anthony lied on his bed in utter defeat. _What if I called, and brent picked up? That dude hates me. Maybe I should call Sarah to take me back._ Anthony thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of the doorbell. Anthony sighed as he managed to pick himself up, and make his way to the front door. When Anthony opened the door he was surprised to see Kalel standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Anthony padilla!" She folded her arms.

"What?" Anthony asked confused.

"Why haven't you called me?"

"I was working, and um…. I'm sorry?" Anthony said nervously.

"You better be." She giggled while entering the house. "Cool place you got here, Padilla."

"Thanks, actually its Ian's, but whatever." Anthony smiled widely. He couldn't believe Kalel visited him instead of spending time with Brent. "So, why aren't you with your fiancé?"

"Well, Brent had to work, and I wanted to hang out with the coolest guy ever." Kalel blushed while looking at the ground. "Yeah, he said that he didn't want me hanging out with you, because he thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"Really, what did you say?" Anthony asked in shock.

"I told him to stuff it, because he can't tell me who I can and cannot hangout with." She snapped.

Anthony smiled. Even though her name and clothing style has changed, she was still the same old Kristen. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" Anthony said enthusiastically.

"Sure. What is it?"

Anthony motioned Kalel outside as he walked to his car. He then got into his car, and started it up.

"Where are we going?" Kalel asked confused while getting in the passenger seat.

"On an adventure." Anthony laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

They drove for about an hour until Anthony stopped at some sort of camping grounds. Anthony got out and led Kalel through a heavy wooded area. Kalel looked at him confused, but was soon in awe when she saw the breathtaking view. She stared at the small lake before her and smiled. "Anthony, how?"

"Well about seven years ago, Ian and I went camping here. We looked around in the woods for a bit, and then found this place. Sometimes we throw Youtube parties here, the owner doesn't mind."

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Kalel smiled then playfully elbowed Anthony. "I bet you guys throw some wild parties."

"Yeah." He chuckled while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, we're having one next week. You should like totally come and stuff."

Kalel pondered for a moment. "Like totally?" She giggled.

Anthony blushed furiously. "Hey, don't make fun of me!" he said in a whining child's voice.

"Haha ok, I'll be there… on one condition though."

"What?" Anthony asked confused.

"We get to go swimming in the lake."

"Deal!" Anthony laughed.


	5. This Girl

**Ok, so… hey… it's been like forever, right? It's only been a few days? Well that's forever in me years. Also, I'm sorry this is so short.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

_Anthony hurried up with his dinner, and then rushed upstairs to go call Ian. He had to tell him about Kristen and all the stuff they do together. Anthony dialed Ian's number on the small phone, and waited for him to pick up. _

_ "Hello?" A feminine voice said over the receiver. _

_ "Um, hi this is Anthony. Is Ian there?" He asked while twisting the spiraled wire around his finger. _

_ "Yeah, hold on." The voice said. Anthony heard the phone crackle then a faint voice said. "Ian, someone actually called you, and wants to talk to you!" _

_ Anthony waited for a moment until he heard someone pick up from the other line. _

_ "Hello?"Ian answered. _

_ "Ian! Hey, it's me Anthony." _

_ "Anthony?! Wow you actually called! What's up?"Ian asked excitedly. _

_ "I have to tell you about this girl I met."Anthony said while smiling. _

"Then we went to go get ice cream, and then we went to the park." Anthony was pacing around Ian's room giddily. He was telling Ian about Kalel, and how she was the most amazing girl ever.

Ian listened happily as his best friend rambled on. Once Anthony stopped talking to take a breath, Ian chimed in. "Did Brent call you?"

Anthony eyed Ian suspiciously. "No, why?"

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with Kalel, and he might get jealous. I mean that dude seemed like a major douche."

"Yeah, but maybe he's cool with it." Anthony mumbled.

"You said it yourself dude, there might be something off about him."

"Ian, don't try to protect me like you always do." Anthony groaned in annoyance. "If he is bad news, I'll handle him."

Ian stared at Anthony for a moment, but then nodded his head and smiled. "You're right dude, but if you ever need back up." Ian did a few convincing kicks into the air. "Now, tell me more about your daaaate." He chuckled, making Anthony roll his eyes.


	6. Winning Some and Losing Some

**Hey, so I've been having writers block for this story, and if you have an idea for a memory from Kalel and Anthony's summer for me to work off of I'm all ears. Also, I just want to say thank you for reading this story, and that it makes me feel good that you guys read it and like it and yeah. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

_Anthony looked up at the big oak tree, and then glared back at the smirking boy before him. _

_ "So, are you going to chicken out, Padilla?" Tommy Winchester sneered. _

_ Anthony continued to glare at the boy known as Thomas Winchester. Tommy was the son of the town's most famous contractor. He and his father moved to the neighborhood for the summer as well, because his dad was going to remove the big oak tree in the park and put in a small market. Kristen and all the other kids who practically grew up playing in this park were not happy with it. Though, they were extra unhappy that they had to spend their summer with Thomas. He was a cocky, arrogant spoiled brat. And, the worst part was he had a huge crush on Kristen which irritated Anthony to no end. _

_ "I am if you are, Thomas." Anthony smiled slyly. _

_ "DON'T CALL ME THOMAS!" He shrieked in annoyance. "Now, whoever gets the furthest up the tree, wins. Oh, and if I win I get to marry Kristen". He giggled. _

_ "No, you do not!" Kristen shouted amongst the crowd of kids. _

_ Tommy turned to Kristen. "Oh Kristen… my delicate water lily, so sweet." He sighed _

_ "You better stop talking to me like that, Tommy, or I will punch you in your freak show of a face!" Kristen snapped. _

_ "Ooh, you just got told!" Mikee Laughed. _

_ Tommy just rolled his eyes, and then glanced at Anthony. "You ready?" _

_ "Bring it, Thomas!" Anthony teased. _

_ Tommy growled, but then started to climb the tree. _

_ Anthony started to climb the tree as well. He smiled to himself knowing this would be a snap since for the past five years of school he had to hide from bullies in trees all the time. But, as they started to get higher, Anthony started to get more nervous. And, it didn't help when Tommy shoved him, almost knocking him off the tree. _

_ "Hey, that's not fair!" Mikee yelled in anger. _

_ "All is fair in love and war." Tommy shrugged. _

_ The two eleven year olds continued to climb and it was getting quite harder for the both of them. With the combination of the hot summer heat and the tiredness of his arms, Anthony didn't know how much longer he could hold on to the tree. _

_ Kristen saw this, and then yelled. "You can do it Anthony! Do it for me!" _

_ Anthony looked back at Kristen and smiled. Suddenly a surge of adrenaline kicked in, and he started to climb faster. Anthony grabbed at branch and hoisted himself up while Tommy tried to reach for it as well, but then fell to the ground. _

_ The crowd of kids cheered while Tommy glared up at Anthony who was smiling at him. Tommy glanced over at Kristen who was jumping up and down cheering for Anthony. _

_ "I'm telling my dad!" Tommy yelled as he got up from the ground, running away from the laughing crowd of children._

_ Anthony, who was relishing this moment felt like he could do anything._

Anthony looked at Kalel, then at Brent, and then at the dart board. He felt so stupid for accepting the bet, but Brent made him so mad, always looking down on him for whatever reason. Though, if it wasn't for Anthony's pride he wouldn't have accepted the challenge in the first place.

Anthony thought back to only an hour ago when he and Ian ran into Kalel and Brent at a local bar. Brent was bragging about how good of a dart player he was, and how he could beat anyone at it.

"So Anthony, are you ready to get your ass handed to you?" Brent laughed.

"Sure, right after I hand you yours." Anthony grinned.

Kalel and Ian gave each other worried looks as Anthony and Brent's eyes were locked in a heated glare.

"Who goes first?" Brent asked while rolling up his sleeves.

"Ladies first." Anthony said which earned a laugh and high five from Ian.

Brent sneered, and then threw the first dart which hit the bull's-eye spot on.

This made Anthony wince, knowing now that Brent wasn't kidding. Anthony let out a small sigh and threw his dart. This went on for about ten minutes, and not to Anthony's surprise he lost.

Brent smiled at Anthony, making him look down in shame and embarrassment. "You did well, Anthony." He said in a slight mocking voice.

Ian clenched his fists, holding himself back from punching Brent in the face.

Anthony continued to look down at the ground, not wanting to face Kalel.

"Since I'm such a nice guy, you don't have to give me the one hundred dollars for losing the bet. I think you need it more than I do." Brent smirked and then pulled Kalel In for a kiss. "Well, I think we should go, kitten." He said to Kalel.

Kalel gave a small nod, but then did something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed Anthony on the cheek. "That's for trying." She smiled before walking off with a very angered Brent.

Anthony, who was still in shock from the kiss felt someone grab his shoulder, it was Ian.

"Sorry dude, but hey can't win' em all." Ian smiled.

Anthony smiled back. "I think I was the one who won." He laughed.


	7. The Best Friend

**More character introductions, yay! So, in this chapter you will meet the crick boys. I realize the name sounds southern as frick, but whatchya gonna do? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

_Anthony kicked the dirt near the tire swing. It was too hot of a day to be out here, but Anthony didn't want to stay inside. He looked around to see he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Kristen, Mikee, even Thomas was a victim to the evil sun. They all actually had planned to go swimming in the lake to escape the heat, but the crick boys took it over. _

_ The crick boys were these tough eighth graders that apparently ran the cul-de-sac. Anthony or any of the other kids weren't allowed to do anything without their say so, and if they did there would be hell to pay. So, whenever the crick boys said no one could go swimming in the lake, but them. Anthony knew there was nothing he could do about it. _

_ "Man this sucks." Mikee whined, leaning up against the shady oak tree. _

_ "Agreed." Anthony panted, who was sitting next to him. _

_ "I swear if they show their stupid faces here, and say we can't play here. I will scratch their eyes out like a kitty!"Kristen hissed. _

_ Anthony and Mikee couldn't help, but laugh at Kristen's outburst. _

_ "Hey Anthony, who's that kid at your house?" Kristen asked puzzled. _

_ "What kid?" _

_ "The one who's getting out of the car with your dad." Mikee added. _

_ Anthony looked over to the house they were temporarily staying at and he could see two figures standing by his dad's car. Anthony shielded his eyes to see better, when he could finally register who it was, he yelled. "HOLY CRAP NO WAY!" Anthony then got up and sprinted towards the house. Leaving behind Mikee and Kristen, who were very confused. _

_ Anthony reached the young brunette, blue eyed boy and tackled him to the ground. "IAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He laughed. _

_ "Being tackled by you. What are you doing here?" Ian laughed._

_ "How, what, why? Dude, give me details!" Anthony persisted._

_ "Well, after practically begging my parents, they let me come visit you. I missed you." Ian said, slightly blushing. _

_ "Hey Padilla, who's the Kid?" Mikee asked as he and Kristen approached them._

_ "Guys, this is my best friend Ian Hecox. Ian, these are my friends Kristen and Mikee." Anthony smiled. _

_ "Hey, you like teenage mutant ninja turtles?" Mikee asked referring to Ian's TMNT shirt. _

_ "Heck yeah!" Ian said excitedly. "My favorite is Leonardo; what's yours?"_

_ "Michelangelo, and I think you can tell why." He laughed. _

_ "Hey, what are you guys doing out here? It's really hot." Ian asked. _

_ "Well, we were going to go swimming…." Anthony started. _

_ "But, those stupid crick boys took over the lake!" Kristen butted in. _

_ "Crick boys?" Ian laughed. _

_ "They're these really mean eighth graders." Mikee said, folding his arms. "No one has the guts to go up against them." _

_ "No one… until now." Ian smirked. _

_ After persisting that Anthony and the others to show him where the lake was, Ian was ready to show these guys who to NOT mess with. Once they arrived to the spot there was no turning back. The crick boys stopped immediately when they saw the four kids walk up to them. _

_ "Didn't we tell you losers not to cross us." One of the boys said. _

_ "Who's your new little friend, padildo?" Another one asked. _

_ Ian looked over at Anthony, who looked like he was about to cry. Ian turned back to the laughing boys. "My name is Ian firetrucking Hecox, and you better watch your tongue before you lose it." _

_ "Oh really short stack? What are you going to do?"_

_ "Yeah hecocks!" The first boy yelled. _

_ Without warning Ian pulled out a small sling shot, and picked up a small rock. He was so fast that no one even knew he did anything until one of the boys screamed. One after one, Ian kept going until it was enough for the crick boys. They left fleeing in terror. _

_ Everyone cheered, and then jumped into the cool lake. Anthony though felt a little worried. He thought it was dangerous for Ian to do that._

_ "Ian, you're such an idiot" Anthony though, smiling. _

_ "_What happened, Ian?!" Melanie asked in shock.

Ian held the frozen steak to his swollen eye. "I ran into a door." Ian mumbled.

"Oh you poor baby." Melanie said kissing Ian's hurt eye. "I'm going to go make you something to drink; ok?"

"Ok." Ian said smiling.

Once Melanie left, Anthony turned to Ian, glaring at him. "You deserved it. If you hadn't have went off on Brent, this wouldn't have happened."

"I was tired of how he was treating you, Anthony."

"I told you I didn't want you doing this, Ian."

"Well, maybe if you stood up for yourself for a while. I wouldn't have to protect your sorry ass." Ian instantly put his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. "Anthony, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…."

"No you're right. I'm such a wimp." Anthony said, looking down at the floor.

"No, you're Anthony Padilla, the coolest guy in the world. I wish I was more like you. You always think before you act. I wish I could do that." Ian said sheepishly.

"Really?" Anthony's face lit up. Ian never really complimented him like this. "You know it was kind of cool when you went up against Brent like that."

"Yeah, but I think someone should have warned me that he knew taekwondo." Ian huffed.

Anthony laughed. "Ian, you're such an idiot."


End file.
